EL DIARIO: Propiedad de Darien Chiba
by Hatsumif
Summary: Este es mi diario, en caso de encontrarlo por favor no lo leeas aqui se encuentran mis pensamientos y sueños, RESPETEN LA PRIVACIDAD (lo digo por ti madre) Atentamente: Darien Chiba


VIERNES 2 DE MAYO  
Hoy Viernes me reuní con Serena a estudiar para nuestro próximo examen de Física mis padres salieron por lo que teníamos la casa para estudiar en silencio y poder concentrarnos, oh bueno al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba.  
Empezare esta historia desde el comienzo:  
Por fin era viernes y estábamos en nuestra última clase del día: Física, la profesora hablaba sobre los grandes aportes que Nikola Tesla nos dio y en qué consistía su idea de crear energía gratuita para todos sin necesidad de cables para transportarla, era una clase bastante entretenida o tan siquiera para Amy y para mí ya que los demás parecía que esto no les importaba y estaban hablando sobre los planes que tenían para la graduación, que usarían y esas cosas que por el momento mantienen a todos muy entusiasmados, a todos excepto a mí. Yo no necesito entusiasmarme con esas cosas de la graduación porque al parecer Serena (mi novia) se emociona por ambos. Bueno volviendo a la clase de la profesora Mónica, ella estaba muy entusiasmada platicando sobre todas las increíbles ideas de Nikola Tesla que prácticamente ignoraba el que nadie le prestaba atención o eso es lo que yo creía porque justamente cuando el timbre sonó para salir de clases ella hizo una pequeña nota:  
**-Atención** **chicos no se les olvide estudiar porque la próxima clase tendremos examen, Suerte para los que estaban más interesados por los zapatos que utilizarían ese día, lo digo por usted Tsukino que al parecer esta indecisa por lo típico o lo arriesgado.**  
Después de dicho eso la profesora se fue dejando a mi pobre y distraída chica un tanto sonrojada  
**-¿Serena?** - llame la atención de mi chica para que volviese a la tierra pero al parecer seguía perdida - **Sabes me empezare a poner celoso, se supone que yo soy el único que te puede hacer sonrojar preciosa** - después de dichas aquellas palabras como por arte de magia mi serena fija su vista en mí y veo una hermosa y radiante sonrisa en sus labios  
**-¿Celoso de la profesora Mónica? Si fuera tú me pondría celoso de el teacher el si vale la pena digo has visto... -** no deje terminar de hablar Serena porque realmente me moleste y al parecer se dio cuenta  
**-Continua** - anime a serena a continuar o al menos eso trate porque la simple palabra puede que me hayan salido un poco golpeada  
**-¿Amor?** - me dice al salir oficialmente del salón de clases  
**-mmm -** bien admitiré que me molesto mucho lo que dijo sobre el profesor de inglés  
**-¿Me ayudaras a estudiar para el examen de Física?** - Y ahí está esta inocente pregunta la cual fue como si firmara un pacto con el diablo. Le dije que si como ya lo habrás deducido, pues bien llegamos a mi casa y mi madre nos dio de comer y se disculpó diciendo que tenía que irse a su trabajo porque había tenido algunos inconvenientes y la necesitaban en ese momento, por si no lo recuerdas mi madre trabaja en un despacho de contadores y bueno la mayoría de las veces se lleva el trabajo a casa. ¿Bueno en que estaba?  
Ah sí, comimos y subimos a mi habitación con la disposición de estudiar, al menos fue así por aproximadamente una hora luego tomamos un pequeño descanso a petición de mi rubia favorita a la cual no me puedo resistir para mi desgracia.  
**-ahhh estoy agotada** - dice tirándose en mi cama  
**-vamos todavia no hemos llegado a la parte interesante como las aportaciones de Nikola...  
-¡Darien! Por favor estamos tomándonos un descanso de Nikola Telsa** -dijo sentándose para observarme y regañarme

-**Tesla**

**-¿Qué?-** me pregunta confundida y molesta

**-Nikola Tesla... así se llama**

**-... -** no decía nada solo me miraba y no lo hacía de buena manera

**-tu dijiste Telsa y es Tesla... -** trate de justificarme pero claro serena no lo vi de buena manera así que se paró de mi cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta sin decir nada, aunque no era necesario que dijera algo con la cara de pocos amigos que traía era más que obvio el saber que estaba molesta

**-¿A dónde vas?**

**-Estoy agotada me voy a casa -** contesto sin siquiera verme

**-Espera, creí que querías estudiar** - dije mientras me paraba para seguirla si era necesario

**-Demonios-** dice esta vez girándose hacia mí y Wow sus ojos tiraban dagas prácticamente así que instintivamente retrocedí unos cuantos pasos - **llevamos 1 año y medio saliendo y todavía no entiendes que para mí el querer estudiar es la única maldita forma de pasar tiempo contigo entre semana y fuera de la escuela** - y eso sí que me sorprendió, si bien siempre nuestras sesiones de estudio terminar en besos o inocentes roces, nunca lo imagine.

-**...**- me quede en blanco no sabía que decir

-**Eso creí** - dice girándose de nuevo hacia la puerta y en ese momento creo que mi cerebro se apagó. En dos pasos llegue a ella y en un movimiento ya estaba besándola, lo que le dijo realmente me sorprendió, yo no sabía que ella pensaba que esta era la única forma de llegar a mí, yo nunca lo imagine y me sentía culpable, era culpable y la culpa me estaba volviendo loco quería hacerla sentir mejor, quería que mi princesa se sienta mejor quería que ella volviera a sonreírme y me recuerde de lo mucho que me quiere igual que yo a ella.

Nuestro beso fue tomando un poco de intensidad mucha intensidad y de un momento a otro ella estaba de nuevo en mi cama acostada, oh santo cielo tengo que parar esto. Corte el beso rápida y asustadamente, ¡porque realmente estaba asustado!

-**¿Darién está todo bien?**

-**emm... sí, todo está bien** -le conteste lo más natural que pude

-**genial**- dice ella con una enorme sonrisa, pone sus manos en mis hombros y en un segundo todo cambio ella me había empujado y yo estaba acostado sobre mi espaldas con mi malvada y sexy novia sonriendo traviesamente.

-**¿Que estás haciendo?**- pregunto, estúpidamente porque es obvio lo que trata de hacer, ella no contesta mi pregunta con palabras pero si lo hace con acciones ya que en ese momento sentí su mano bajar hasta mis pantalones, una de sus manos estaba parada en el botón y la otra se encontraba tocando mi miembro, era un sentimiento realmente embriagador, su frágil mano me acariciaba sobre los pantalones simplemente quería más y claro eso obtuve porque mi bella chica ya se había encargado del asunto del pantalón el cual solo bajo hasta mis rodillas ¿Cómo? No lo sé, es uno de los misterios de las chicas

Como sea mi serena ya me había quitado el pantalón y saco mi miembro sobre el bóxer, ¿Cuándo paso eso? Demonios debo de prestar más atención a lo que hace por ejemplo ahora está masturbándome con esas delicadas manos suyas y... - **¡oh mi dios! Preciosa** - dije cerrando los ojos para concentrarme y disfrutar de esas increíbles sensaciones

-**Darién**

-**uhmm** -apenas y logre decir

-**¡Darién Chiba!-** Escuche el grito de mi serena y una decepción enorme al sentir sus manos abandonarme

**-¿Qué?-** pregunte desorientado

**-necesito que abras los ojos y me veas para no sentir que fantaseas con otra chica mientras juego contigo** - me dice molesta

-**ok, digo jamás fantaseare con otra chica que no seas tú princesa... espera no me refiero a que yo acostumbre a fantasear contigo... tampoco digo que no lo hago, espera ¿Qué?... sin blusa pienso que serias demasiado sexy y encantadora y seria genial... ahhh mejor me calló**. -no sé qué me paso pero estaba nervioso no quería que serena pensará que soy un pervertido pero tampoco quería que pensará que prefiero a otras chicas, y al parecer los nervios me cobraron factura y empecé a decir todo lo que pasaba por mi mente lo cual no fue tan malo porque serena me sonrió y se quitó la blusa solo para mí.  
**-¿mejor?-**dijo después mientras retomaba su trabajo, y dios sabe que era justo lo que esperaba

**-mucho mejor**-conteste en un suspiro ya que mi mente se estaba volviendo a poner en blanco, ella jugaba con mi pene, lo sujetaba con su mano y la movía de arriba a abajo, Dios era increíble, justo cuando pensé que no podía ser mejor ella saca su lengua y empieza a lamer mi liquido pre seminal, dios era tan erótico, caliente, sexy y un montón de cosas más que más tarde quizás pueda recordar ahora mismo solo quiero concentrarme en ella, en lo que me está haciendo sentir. **-Amor**- gemí ante la creciente de pasión y excitación que tenía lo cual al parecer hizo que tomara fuerzas de voluntad ya que lo siguiente que vi fue sus manos abandonar mi polla y su boca hecha una gran O follarme una y otra vez sin compasión alguna, lo cual sin duda se sentía un millón de veces mejor, no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos y tomar una gran bocanada de aire fresco -**Demonios-** exclame al sentirme desfallecer, pero esa exclamación solo me hizo recordar un poco el pasado... Demonios me van a castrar - **Kenji... tu padre**- grite llamando la atención de serena la cual me abandono en un 2x3

**-¿estás pensando en mi padre mientras te hago un oral?**

**-si... sé que suena raro...**

**-muy raro-** me da la razón para luego seguir con lo de hace un momento

**-Ahhhh ¡Demonios preciosa para! ... Serena amor ¡oh dios! Por favor... para ahora... me voy a correr, para Por favor**- bien mi voz entrecortada era un factor que no me ayudaba para nada.  
**-Cariño, por qué quieres que pare en la mejor parte-** dice provocativamente mientras bate sus pestañas seductoramente y claro ahora jugando conmigo lentamente  
**-Eres una princesa, tu no deberías de hacer esto amor-** conteste con mi respiración un poco más regular  
**-¿Enserio?** -dice escéptica - **oh es que acaso temes que mi padre cumpla con su promesa-** añade con una sonrisa burlona  
**-bueno en un futuro preciosa, planeo tener hijos -** comento con cierto temor ante aquella promesa que el padre de mi novia me hizo hace ya algunos años  
**-En todo caso amor existe la adopción-** me contesta dando la conversación por terminada y su antigua actividad como re iniciada.  
Movía su mano de arriba a abajo mientras que con la otra libre daba leves masajes a mis testículos, haciendo que este al borde del éxtasis  
**-¡Dios! -** exclame cuando la ola del placer me arrastro al lado obscuro del sexo perdiendo la conciencia y el autocontrol.  
**-¡increíble!** - dice sorprendida -**parece que estabas almacenando todo esto para mí-** dijo mientras se llevaba un poco de mi espeso semen a sus labios para así saborearlo un poco.  
**-eres tan tremendamente sexy que me vuelves loco, princesa ven aquí conmigo-** dije tendiéndole un brazo para que se pare el cual ella gustosamente acepta y se tira a la cama junto a mí, mientras reímos ante los fallidos intentos de quitarnos las ropas  
**-somos un desastre** - dice entre risas serena mientras se aleja un poco para así aprovechar y quitarse todos aquellos impedimentos mientras que yo la imito primero me quito la camisa y con los pantalones ni batallo ya que mi novia me había ya ayudado con ese impedimento hace unos minutos

**-Me dejas sin palabras** - le digo mientras aprovecho y paso mis manos sobre su vientre para así llegar hasta mi objetivo: sus pechos

**-Bien** - dice mientras ella empieza a restregar su parte más íntima sobre mi pene, dios ¿porque hace un momento no quería esto? No lo sé y realmente ahora mismo no me importa, gustosamente acepto las sensaciones de serena sobre mí, pero no es suficiente quiero más de ella, lo quiero todo de ella, así que la tomo delicadamente y hago que cambiemos de lugares ella abajo y yo arriba. Me gusta esta vista, serena abajo de mí, desnuda y deseosa de más.

**-Sabes la adopción no es mala idea, hay muchos niños sin hogar después de todo**.- digo mientras acarició su pecho derecho, ¿Por qué demonios no había hecho esto antes? Es increíble, perfecto...- **eres perfecta**- le digo mientras llevo su pecho a mi boca para saborearla un poco mi mano se desplaza a su pecho izquierdo

**-Darién**- gime mi nombre lo cual ha sido lo más erótico del día, Wow jamás había pensado en mi nombre como algo sensual pero en su boca acompañado con un suspiro de placer era lo mejor.

No había tiempo para hablar, menos para pensar. Amo a serena y quiero que lo sepa, que lo sienta... oh dios sentir.

Mi mano abandona el pecho de mi princesa y se habré camino hacia su centro de placer primero la acarició por fuera y luego mis dedos empiezan a jugar alrededor de su clítoris

**-oh Darién, ¡oh Darién!** - dice mientras aprieta sus piernas alrededor de mi mano, mi boca abandona sus senos para así tener una mejor vista, y que vista, serena con sus ojos cerrados, sujetándose del cubrecamas y muerta del placer que yo Darién Chiba le estaba brindando

**-cariño abre esos ojos, necesito que me veas para estar seguro que no piensas en alguien mas.**

**-jamás... jamás pensaré en alguien más... Darién te amo!**

**-yo también cariño-** dije mientras introducía el primer dedo, era tan erótico que podría correrme

**-ahhhh -** grita por mi pequeña intrusión

**-tú también... ¿Tú también qué? ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo!** - bien ahí va un segundo dedo abriéndose paso

**-te amo, serena Tsukino te amo** - y ese fue su detonante, después de terminadas esas palabras serena se corrió fue hermoso, su expresión, su voz, su cuerpo y sus ojos abiertos completamente me observaban a mi solamente a mí.

No pude más esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de mi autocontrol, tome mi pene y la penetre, mientras ella aun saboreaba su orgasmo yo ya había entrado, ya había roto su barrera de la virginidad, ella ya era mía, su cuerpo ahora ya también me pertenecía y sé que suena raro y posesivo pero no importa, no importa ella era mía y yo era suyo eso era lo único que importaba.

Mientras estaba perdido en mi ensoñación sobre el ahora serena al parecer se impaciento ya que empecé a sentir unos leves y dudoso movimientos de su parte, si me había perdido completamente y estaba como un idiota sin hacer ni un solo movimiento y ella no es conocida por su paciencia. Ayude a serena con los movimientos primero fueron lentos porque comprendía que podía estar adolorida pero a cómo iba pasando los segundos los movimientos empezaron a ser más profundos, más seguros.

**-Darién**

**-uhmmm**

Bien quizás ya había llegado a mi límite pero no quería ser el primero en terminar

**-me voy a correr, Darién**

**-Yo igual**

**-afuera, Darién por favor córrete afuera**

Bien dios bien ya estaba a punto de llegar y no podía aguantar más, así que lo hice, me corrí, por fortuna no fui el único ya que ella me siguió. Salí de ella y le dedique una sonrisa. Estaba junto a ella abrazándola esperando a que mi respiración y ritmo cardiaco de regularice, todo era increíble y hermoso

**-idiota**

Esperen ¿había oído bien?

**-¿Que?**

**-eres un idiota-** repitió mientras de levantaba de la cama

**-Hace un momento decías que me amabas y ahora soy un idiota, Wow sí que eres voluble**

**-Sabes qué... -** ella estaba a punto de echarme un sermón pero se detuvo con un gesto de incomodidad

**-¿Estas bien?-** le pregunte realmente preocupado mientras me reincorporaba

**-Si solo... estoy molesta, te dije que lo hicieras fuera y claro hay vas tú a llevarme la contraria**

**-yo no te...-** bien ahora entiendo su punto

**-no te protegiste Darién**

Y esas fueron las palabras mágicas con las que toda la fantasía se fue por el desagüe, claro y la cereza del pastel fue esta:

**-¡Darién cariño estoy en casa! Al parecer no era algo tan importante y bueno trabajaré aquí**

**-Demonios vístete-**dije mientras me paraba y vestía lo más rápido que podía

**-ahh si madre que bueno que llegaras yo sigo acá arriba con serena estudiando** - conteste para que no sospechar pero en ese momento oigo lo segundo más terrorífico del día, los pasos de mi madre por las escaleras, me visto lo más rápido que puedo mientras trato de ingeniarme una buena excusa para esta situación. La puerta de abre lentamente y veo el rostro de mi madre sonriendo. Volteo a ver a serena y la veo sentada en el pido recogiendo sus cosas.

-**todavía estudiando -** dice todavía con su sonrisa

-**sí, pero ya es algo tarde supongo que tengo que irme ya** - contesta serena mientras recoge su bolso, le sonríe a mi madre y agrega -**señora Chiba gracias por recibirme hoy**

**-Oh no es nada cariño, después de todo eres la novia de mi bebe**

**-si bueno nos vemos**

**-Darién ¿es que acaso no la vas a acompañar?** -dice o mejor dicho exige mi madre

**-un si claro-**logro decir

**-No-** se apresura a decir serena -no es necesario enserio

**-¿Segura?** - pregunta mi madre

-**si créame lo que menos necesito es a Darién acompañándome mientras habla de la importancia del examen de mañana** - contesta con una muy muy muy sincera sonrisa, creo que todo este tiempo subestime a serena y su capacidad de mentir realmente es buena

**- oh entonces deja te acompañamos a la puerta cariño**-dice mi incrédula madre, si supiera

Bien creo que lo demás es irrelevante, serena se fue, no sé si sigue molesta conmigo aunque no lo dudo digo hasta yo estoy molesto conmigo mismo. Ah en conclusión este día fue algo así como una mezcla de maravilloso y terrorífico, quizás maravillosamente terrorífico, bien no lose. Espero que el desastre de soy se pueda arreglar y que lo genial de este día se pueda repetir.

Posdata: Serena Tsukino te amo 3


End file.
